


Unexperienced!Niff

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Niff, jeff comforts him and loves him and appreciates him, jeff helps nick come to terms with things, jeff sterling - Freeform, nick duval - Freeform, nick is really scared of sex, uncomfortable situations but lots of aftercare and apologies, unexperienced!niff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started out as an unexperienced!Niff drabble on my tumblr, but people requested more x<br/>(they eventually become not-so-unexperienced)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, Avengers or Tangled?” “Tangled, duh.” Jeff rolled his eyes at the question. Nick laughed as he put the disc into the machine, climbing back on the bed next to Jeff as it started. He smiled as he felt Jeff’s hand slip into his own, intertwining their fingers together. He sighed contently and laid his head on Jeff’s shoulder, snuggling closer to him. About halfway through the movie, Jeff looked down at Nick. The brunette looked so cute, snuggled against him, watching the movie like was the most intense thing he’d ever seen. Jeff smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek sweetly. Nick turned his head to look at the blonde, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled as he felt Jeff’s hand on his cheek, kissing him again. He tensed up a little as Jeff rolled on top of him, straddling him but not deepening the kiss. The blonde pulled back, looking down at the brunette. “Everything okay?” “Yeah, fine.” Nick said, kissing Jeff sweetly again. They continued like this for about a minute or so before Jeff licked at Nick’s bottom lip and he froze. “Oh, Nicky… I’m sorry. Is that too far?” Jeff asked worriedly. “No, no, it just shocked me. It felt nice though.” Nick said. Jeff nodded, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, waiting a moment before licking at his lips again. Nick hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing Jeff’s tongue entrance. He was still for a moment as he felt Jeff’s tongue exploring his mouth. He took a shot in the dark, slowly sliding his own tongue into Jeff’s mouth. Okay, this is okay. This doesn’t feel so bad. He slowly got the hang of it, enjoying their closeness. He made a sound as he felt Jeff’s hand trailing under his shirt, placing his hands over the blonde’s. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to - I didn’t know if you’d like it. Sorry.” Jeff said quietly, placing a kiss on Nick’s cheek. Nick looked at him for a moment before sliding Jeff’s hands further up his body. “It’s okay. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” Nick assured him, sliding his own hands under Jeff’s shirt as proof. Jeff leaned down to kiss him again, their hands roaming under each others shirts. He tried to ignore the sensation he felt as he shifted under Jeff’s weight, opting to pay attention to his kisses instead. It was only when he felt something hard pressing against his leg that he pulled away. “Jeff, baby? Maybe we should cool down…” Jeff immediately rolled off of him and on to the bed. “It’s fine Nick. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I just want to make you happy.” He placed a kiss on Nick’s cheek before pulling the bed covers up over both of them, smiling as Nick hummed happily into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, um - Jeff? Can we talk?” Nick asked quietly. “Oh, okay.” Jeff said, his voice laced with worry. “it’s okay Jeffie, I’m not breaking up with you. I just need to talk to you about something.” Nick assured him, seeing the blonde relax a little after that. Jeff patted the spot beside him on the bed, which Nick sat in nervously. “Are you okay Nicky?” He asked, holding one of the brunette’s hands softly. “Yeah, I just need to talk to you about some stuff. It’s a bit awkward, that’s all.” Nick said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Anything. Go ahead.” “Okay, well, you remember what happened when we watched Tangled, right? Well, I was wondering, um… what would you say if I said I was ready to go a bit further?” Nick said so quietly that Jeff could only just hear him. “Are you sure? It doesn’t bother me if you want to go further, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because of me. Hell, I don’t care if we never go further than kissing as long as I can be with you.” Jeff smiled, pressing a kiss to Nick’s cheek. “I’m sure. I’m not quite ready for you-know-what yet, but I want to go further. I trust you.” Nick said, looking up at him. “As long as you’re sure. What did you have in mind?” Jeff asked him. “Um, I was thinking maybe… we could touch each other? Not if you don’t want to, that is. I want you to be comfortable too, and I feel like I might be comfortable with that.” Nick mumbled, blushing furiously. “Uh, yeah, if you’re sure. It’s just that that’s a pretty big thing for us, you know? I just want you to be comfortable.” Jeff said. He smiled as Nick nodded. “So, did you have a certain point in time you wanted to do this or were you just putting the idea out there?” He asked. “Oh -um, like, now maybe?” Nick whispered. “Oh, okay. Just tell me if you ever want to stop, okay?” Jeff said, reaching out to wrap his arm around Nick’s shoulder. Nick nodded, leaning in to kiss Jeff softly. He smiled nervously as Jeff laid them down on the bed, never breaking their kiss. He moaned softly as Jeff nibbled at his bottom lip, sliding his tongue in. They kissed for a little while longer before Nick brought his hands up, cautiously tugging at the hem of Jeff’s shirt. Jeff sat up, pulling his shirt off before throwing it away. Nick reached out, running his fingertips down the smooth expanse of skin that was Jeff’s chest. He ran his hand down to the waistband of the blonde’s pants, stopping to look up at Jeff nervously. “How about we take your shirt off first and get used to that?” Jeff suggested. Nick nodded, pulling his shirt off over his head and discarding it on the floor. He nodded his consent as Jeff touched his chest, running his hands over everything he could reach. Both boys were obviously a bit hard now, although Nick was still nervous. He gasped as Jeff’s hands settled below his waistband, his fingers dipping into the brunette’s boxers. “Is this okay Nicky?” He asked. Nick nodded, taking a deep breath as Jeff pulled his pants off and put them on the floor. He looked at the ceiling, not wanting to see Jeff’s reaction to his mostly-naked body. “Wow.” Nick looked at Jeff, raising an eyebrow nervously. “What?” “You’re beautiful.” Jeff breathed. “No I’m not.” Nick blushed. “Yes you are. Don’t ever think anything different. You’re beautiful. You’re my beautiful boyfriend, Nicky. How did I get so lucky?” He ran a hand through Nick’s hair, leaning down to kiss him softly. “I’m so glad you chose me.” Nick whispered. “Nickachu, I choose you!” Jeff laughed, attempting to imitate throwing a pokeball. Nick laughed and shook his head, freezing as Jeff shuffled back, accidentally grinding against him. “Oh, I’m sorry Nicky, I didn’t mean it, I swear.” “It’s okay, it was an accident. Besides, it felt kinda… good.” “Could I maybe, you know, do it again?” Jeff asked cautiously. “Uh, yeah. That would be nice.” Nick said. He watched as Jeff shuffled back, before grinding forward experimentally. A moan escaped Nick’s lips and he felt his face heat up as Jeff looked at him, grinding down again. “Can I touch you?” Nick blurted out, his eyes widening when he registered what he had said. “Please.” Jeff breathed out, pulling his own pants off, leaving both boys in their boxers. Nick reached out slowly, rubbing over the bulge in Jeff’s boxers. Jeff bit his lip and used all of his willpower to stop himself from bucking his hips up. Nick applied a bit more pressure, stopping when Jeff made a strangled sound. “Did I hurt you?” Nick asked. “No, it felt good. Really good.” Jeff said. Nick nodded and began rubbing Jeff again, looking up as Jeff reached out, placing a hand over Nick’s boxers. He hooked his fingers into the waistband, searching Nick’s eyes for any signs that he should stop. “Is this, um, is this okay? Can I, you know..?” Jeff trailed off. “Yeah, you can.” Nick said, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Jeff pulled his boxers down, tossing them away. Jeff’s eyes widened as he saw Nick’s hard-on, flat against his stomach and leaking at the tip. “Would it make you feel more comfortable if I was naked too?” Jeff questioned. “Uh, yeah… thanks.” Nick said as Jeff took off his boxers, revealing that he was just as hard as Nick was. Nick was caught up in the moment as he wrapped a hand around Jeff’s cock, hesitating before looking up at the blonde. “Uh, Jeff?” “Yeah?” “I don’t actually know how to do this…” He trailed off in embarrassment. “The same way you touch yourself.” Jeff said simply. “I don’t actually touch myself…” Nick mumbled, barely audible. “What, never?” Jeff asked. “Never. I never have, not even once.” Nick admitted. Jeff thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. “How about I touch you first, so then you can learn how?” He suggested. “Okay, yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” Nick said, releasing his hold on Jeff’s cock. He shuffled back to get comfortable as he felt Jeff’s hand wrapping around him. He almost yelped in pleasure as Jeff’s hand slid up and down his shaft, his thumb running over the tip. “Woah. That feels… amazing.” Nick breathed out. Jeff smiled as he continued to stroke his boyfriend, revelling in the small sounds escaping the shorter boys mouth. He began to stroke quicker, watching Nick’s face for any sign of doubt. There wasn’t one. “Nicky?” “Yeah?” “I’d really, really like to suck you off. Do you think I - would that be okay?” He asked nervously. “I think that’d be okay. I’ll tell you if it’s not.” Nick said. Jeff nodded nervously, taking a breath before leaning down and licking the tip of Nick’s cock experimentally, tasting the bitterness of the pre-cum that was there. He slowly wrapped his lips around the tip, sinking down a little bit and sucking. “Oh god, Jeffie.” Nick breathed. Jeff pulled off with a pop, looking up at Nick. “Oh god, you don’t like it, do you? I’m so sorry -” Nick cut him off. “No, that felt amazing. I’d like it if - maybe could you do that again?” Jeff didn’t answer, he only bent down, wrapping his lips around Nick’s cock again. Nick whimpered as Jeff sucked again, going down further. He anxiously ran his hands through Jeff’s hair, waiting for the blonde to shake his hands away. But he didn’t, so Nick kept them there as he sunk down further. He shifted against the mattress as he felt his tip hit the back of Jeff’s throat. He felt an unfamiliar feeling in his lower abdomen, almost like heat. “Jeffie? Why is my stomach warm?” Is the only way he could word the question. Jeff only smiled at him, holding up a finger that indicated for him to wait a moment. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around as he felt Nick moving underneath him. He felt Nick’s hands tighten in his hair and soon enough he was cumming down Jeff’s throat. Jeff swallowed all that he could, pulling off to look at Nick. The shorter boy was leaning against the pillows, breathing heavily. “Jeffie… that was incredible.” He breathed, looking at Jeff through his eyelashes. “So you’re okay with that? Is this what you wanted? I didn’t want to screw up and go to far, I know how uncomfortable it makes you. Are you sure it wasn’t too much?” “Jeffie?” “Yeah?” “Shut up.” Nick laughed. Jeff leant over to kiss his cheek softly, laughing back. Nick sat up and looked at Jeff curiously for a moment. His eyes flicked towards Jeff’s still-hard cock before looking back up. “Do you want me to, you know - deal with that?” He asked awkwardly. “Only if you want to. You don’t have to feel obliged, I can finish myself off.” Jeff assured him. “No, I want to try it.” Nick said quickly, reaching out to wrap his hand around Jeff’s hard-on. He slid his hand down cautiously, looking back up at Jeff. “You don’t want to, um, give me a hand here, do you?” “Sure. Do it like this.” Jeff placed his own hand over Nick’s, slowly moving their hands up and down. He moaned at the sight of Nick stroking him under his guidance, flicking the brunette’s thumb over his tip before sliding back down again. He moved their hands a bit quicker, knowing he was getting close. A few more pumps and he was cumming, milky streaks covering his and Nick’s hands. He caught his breath, glancing up to see Nick inspecting his own hand. Jeff’s breathing hitched as Nick brought his hand up, licking it curiously. He caught Jeff’s eye for a moment, swirling his tongue around his finger. He focused his attention back to his hand, licking away all of Jeff’s cum before looking up at the blonde. “That was hot.” Jeff whispered, laughing slightly. “Oh, really?” “Yeah.” Jeff replied, biting his lip as Nick grabbed his hand, pulling it up to repeat what he’d done to his own hand. After he was done, he flopped back against the pillows, bringing Jeff down with him. Jeff pulled the covers up over both of them, wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist. Nick sighed happily, resting his head on Jeff’s chest and looking up at him. “Hey Jeffie.” “Hey Nicky.” “So, um… was that okay or not?” Nick asked, fidgeting with the pillow. “It was amazing Nicky. Just like you.” “Thanks Jeffie. I’m really glad we decided to do that.” “Me too.” Nick snuggled in closer, pressing as close to Jeff as he could get. “I love you Jeffie.” “I love you too Nicky.” Jeff replied, kissing Nick’s forehead head softly


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff groaned, resting his forehead against the counter. He hated working Saturdays. He hated when people changed their orders. He hated when people ignored their shitty, crying kids. He hated everything about his job. Except for the coffee. The coffee was great. He looked up as the door of the Lima Bean swung open, preparing himself for another irritating customer. What he wasn’t prepared for, was Nick. Specifically, Nick in his sweatpants and a hoodie, his face so red and sweaty he looked like he was about to explode. He walked up to the counter, leaning against it.  
“Nick, what’s wrong baby? You look terrible. Are you not feeling well? I can come back to Dalton to look after you, if you’d like?” Jeff rambled.  
“No, it’s um… I have a problem.” Nick’s voice was hoarse and he didn’t seem like himself. “I got something, um… stuck.”  
“What do you mean you got something stuck?” Jeff asked, confused. _Something stuck in a power outlet? In a drain? In his bag?_  
“We can’t talk about it here, can you please ask if you can go on a break now?” Nick pleaded. He looked so desperate. Jeff was still confused as he went out to ask his manager if he could just leave for the day. When he was told he could leave he practically ran out the front to Nick, hugging him tightly.   
“Let’s just go back to Dalton.” Jeff said, talking Nick out to the car and realising that the brunette must have walked. Nick was silent the whole way back, fidgeting with things or shuffling back in his seat or biting his lip. Jeff could hear a slight buzzing noise, tapping the metres on his car and checking his phone. _Hm, he must have just imagined it._ They got back to Dalton and Nick practically jumped out of the car, going upstairs as fast as he could. Jeff found him back in their dorm, sitting on his bed and looking like he was going to cry.  
“Can you lock the door please.” He squeaked out as Jeff walked into the room. Jeff locked the door before sitting next to Nick on the bed. He swore he could hear that buzzing sound again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, taking Nick’s hands in his.  
“Nicky, what’s wrong? You’re really worrying me.”  
“I told you. I got something stuck.” Nick whispered.  
“I’m going to need a little more than that. What did you get stuck and where? Because if something’s been stuck in a power outlet or something I can’t really do anything about it. You’d need to call an electrician.”  
“It’s not anything stuck in a power outlet. I don’t need an electrician, I need a doctor. But since I’m a minor I’d have to take my parents. They’d ask questions and it’d just be too embarrassing. You’re the only one I trust with this.” Nick almost sobbed.  
Jeff hugged him comfortingly, kissing the top of his head. “A doctor? Why do you need a doctor Nicky? Oh god, did you swallow something? Is it stuck in your throat?” Jeff asked frantically.  
“No it’s not my throat. I have something stuck, you know… _down there._ ”  
“Down where?”  
“You know, _there._ ” Nick emphasised the last word, looking at his lap as he did so.  
Jeff’s eyes widened as he finally knew what Nick was talking about. “Oh, um… what _kind_ of something?”  
Nick crossed his legs, shifting slightly. “It’s um… it’s a - a toy.”  
“What kind of toy?”  
“Like, a _special toy._ ” Nick blushed.  
 _Oh. Oh god. Oh my god._ “Nicky, do you, um… do you have a vibrator stuck in you?”  
Nick only nodded his head, scuffing his toes on the carpet and biting his lip.  
“Are you okay?” Jeff asked.  
“I don’t know. I need you to, um… can you help me?”  
“Of course, what do you need me to do? Would you like me to call someone?”  
“No, no. Um, could you help me, you know… get it out?” Nick was breathing heavily by this point, almost on the verge of tears. Jeff, still hugging him, rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.  
“Um, sure. I can do that.” Jeff blinked, looking at Nick. Nick only looked back at him fearfully.  
“Jeffie, I’m scared. What if you can’t get it out?” Nick asked.  
“Nicky, it’s gonna be fine. I’ll get it out.” Jeff stroked Nick’s hair softly. “Okay, um… maybe you should lay down or something?”  
“Oh, right.” Nick nodded, standing up and ridding himself of all clothing from the waist down except his boxers before laying back down on the bed. Jeff could hear the buzzing more clearly now as he shuffled between Nick’s legs. He pulled at the waistband of Nick’s boxers, hearing the brunette whimper.  
“Nicky, I have to take them off. We need to get this thing out of you.” Jeff said, pulling Nick’s underwear off and placing it on the ground. He looked around for a moment before walking to his own bedside drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. He settled himself back between Nick’s legs, slowly slicking his fingers up. “I’m so sorry if this is uncomfortable for you Nicky.” Jeff said, slowly pushing one finger in slowly. He swirled it around a bit, looking for the vibrator unsuccessfully. He looked at Nick apologetically before sliding in a second finger, able to get a little bit further. He moved his fingers around, brushing over something - _it wasn’t the vibrator either._ He bit his lip as Nick moaned, looking at Jeff with wide eyes.  
“Nicky, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Jeff said.  
Nick nodded, breathing heavily before laying his head back against the pillows. Jeff moved his fingers to the side a little, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when his fingers hit something else. Something that was buzzing. He tried to get it between his fingers but he just couldn’t do it.  
“I found it Nicky, it’s gonna be fine. But I’m gonna need you to like, try and push it out or something.  You’re so tight, it won’t move.” Jeff said awkwardly. Nick nodded, biting his lip and shutting his eyes as he tried to push the vibrator out. Jeff sighed in relief when he felt the vibrator move, wrapping his fingers around it.  
“Nicky, it’s almost out, just try a little harder.” Jeff said, using his free hand to hold Nick’s own comfortingly. He moved his fingers up, trying to get a better grip on the vibrator when he accidentally brushed against Nick’s prostate again.  
“Oh my god.” Nick moaned, throwing his head back and cumming across his clothed chest. Jeff’s eyes widened as he saw Nick cumming in front of him, feeling himself getting harder by the minute. He finally got a good enough grip on the vibrator to pull it out, placing it on the bed next to him before pulling Nick into his arms.  
“It’s over now Nicky, it’s okay. How are you?” Jeff rubbed the boys back, kissing his cheek.  
“It hurt Jeffie. It felt good but it still hurt so much.” He began crying, clutching on to Jeff’s shirt.  
“It’s okay baby. Shh, it’s fine. It’s over now.” Jeff soothed.  
“I’m sorry Jeffie.” He sobbed, shaking in Jeff’s arms.  
“What for?”  
“For doing that without you. I know I said that I’d tell you when I was ready for something like that.”  
“Nicky, you don’t have to apologise! It’s fine to experiment by yourself, everyone does it.”  
Nick looked up at him with shining eyes. “Even you?”  
“Even me. But if you ever wanted to do something like that with me, I would have wanted you to tell me so you could be comfortable. Pleasuring yourself is perfectly fine, as long as this doesn’t happen.” His eyes flicked towards the vibrator on the bed, making Nick blush.  
“You sure? I don’t want you to think that I don’t want to be with you. This was the first time I ever did this.” Nick asked worriedly.  
“Positive. I want to make you happy Nick. I can’t do that if you don’t tell me how. I’m not going to think that you’re ready just because of this. I’ll only know you’re ready if you tell me.” Jeff assured him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.  
“Okay. I don’t know if I’m really ready for that yet, but I know that one day I will be.” Nick said, kissing him back. He stood up, wincing slightly as he put his underwear back on, picking up the vibrator and taking it into the bathroom to wash it. He came back a minute or so later, placing the small object in his bedside drawer. He took off his hoodie and threw it on the floor, pulling his sweatpants back on and climbing into Jeff’s bed.  
“Come cuddle with me? I don’t want to be in my bed right now.” Nick asked.  
“Of course.” Jeff smiled, taking off his work clothes and putting on a pair of sweatpants, remaining shirtless as he climbed into bed next to Nick.  
“I love you Jeffie. Thank you for, you know, doing that.” Nick mumbled into Jeff’s chest and curled into his side.  
“Anything for you Nicky. I love you so much.” Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick, placing a kiss on the top of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick’s relief when his class was cancelled was unbelievable. All he’d been thinking about since he woke up was Jeff. He had no classes with his boyfriend today and he hadn’t been able to see him during lunch. All he wanted was to go back to his dorm and cuddle his boyfriend - who only had morning classes today. He was walking down the hall to their room when he heard Jeff call his name. He walked to their dorm a little quicker, pushing the door open and shutting it behind him.

“Jeff?” Nick asked. He looked towards the blonde boy’s bed, almost gasping. Jeff - who had obviously not noticed another person enter the room - was stroking himself rapidly, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

“Fuck, Nicky. Harder, please. I’m almost there, please please please.” Jeff whined as he came, milky streaks covering his hand. Nick stood paralysed as he watched Jeff regain his breathing, clearing his throat to get the blonde’s attention. Jeff’s head snapped up as he pulled the covers over himself, sighing in relief when he saw it was only Nick. But still, holy fuck, it was Nick.

“Jeff?”

“Um, hey Nick. Please tell me that you only just walked in.” Jeff asked hopefully.

Nick only shook his head, looking down at the floor.

“How much did you hear?”

“The part about me going harder and that you were almost there. And your, you know, _begging_.”

“Fuck Nick, I’m sorry. Can you, um - can we talk?” Jeff asked. Nick nodded, moving to sit on his own bed. Jeff pulled his pants back up, walking over to Nick, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around him. “Look, Nicky, I’m sorry. I know that kind of thing freaks you out. I’m never going to make you sleep with me if you don’t want to, but I think we need to talk about it. You know, sex.”

“Um, okay.” Nick said awkwardly, looking at Jeff.

“Well, sometimes people get a little on edge, and they need to touch themselves. Some people can deal with it without touching themselves, but I’m not one of those people. I know the concept of us having sex scares you, and while I’d never force you to do that, sometimes the thought of it kinda helps me, you know, get off. Watching porn makes me feel guilty when I know I have an incredibly hot boyfriend to think about, so that’s what I do. Whatever I say just kinda slips out, it’s natural. I just want to make sure you aren’t uncomfortable.” Jeff finished, looking at Nick.

“I know you’d never force me to do anything that I didn’t want to. I trust you. I know you’d never hurt me.” Nick said.

“Good, because I’d rather die than hurt you. And Nicky, I know it’s embarrassing, but I have to ask… why did you get so scared when I found out about your vibrator?”

“Oh, um… promise you won’t laugh.”

“Promise.” Jeff said, kissing Nick’s forehead.

The brunette took a deep breath, looking up at Jeff. “I’ve been thinking lately, and, um… I think I’m almost ready. To, you know, sleep with you. It’s just, I was searching up some stuff on the internet and I heard about how much it hurts when you have your first time. I was so scared it was gonna hurt, so I bought the vibrator to try and practice, and well, you know what happened next.

“Oh, Nicky, I didn’t think that’s why you were scared. And why would you be, it’s not like there’s a rule that says you have to bottom.” Jeff said, rubbing Nick’s arm.

“What? There isn’t?”

“No, of course not! And while we’re talking about it, I always kind of imagined you topping when we do it. It’s just really hot when you take control like that.”

“Really? So, I wouldn’t have to bottom?” Nick blushed.

“No way, not if you aren’t comfortable with it. I’m fine with bottoming, I promise.” Jeff leaned over, kissing Nick’s cheek.

“You’re the best Jeffie.”

“I know.” Jeff laughed, earning an eye-roll from Nick.


End file.
